


Say it. Out loud.

by australopithecushomo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Humor and Fluff, Twilight AU, this is garbage but i though it'd be funny, twilight spoof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australopithecushomo/pseuds/australopithecushomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know what you are."<br/>"Say it. Out loud....Say it!"<br/>"Gay."<br/>"What? no...wait, yes. But I thought you were about to say vampire."</p>
<p>Carmilla Twilight spoof. No, don't worry I am not a twilight fan: it's poorly written and way too hetero. But I thought it'd be funny to sorta do a twilight AU where I make fun of twilight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it. Out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first chapter. Tell me what you think, this fic is literal garbage. No really, it was so hard writing Laura and taking inspiration from Bella because Bella is such a poorly written character. I'm going for funny, but I don't think this first chapter quite hit the mark. If you guys like it I'll write more.

**Laura’s P.O.V.**

 

After my mom died my dad and I became really close. He’s sorta protective of me, but I guess that’s understandable, him being a cop and all.

 

You wouldn’t even believe how hard it was to convince him to let me go off to a University in Austria. When I first told him I’d mailed my application he freaked. But…he eventually warmed up to the idea…but not without constant reassurance that I’d carry bear spray at all times, have campus security on speed dial, and call him at least once a week.

 

Anyways, here I am, 19 year old Laura Hollis: college girl. I flew in to Styria yesterday and moved into my dorm. My roommate Betty doesn’t seem to be too bad, but she’s sorta a party girl.

 

Last night I sat with Betty and a few other kids in the dorm cafeteria while I ate dinner. There’s Kirsch, who reminds me of a human puppy and likes to call people “bro”. There’s Danny, the tall redhead who seems eager to get to know me, and may have been trying to flirt with me but I’m not certain. And then there’s Perry and Lafontaine. You can’t have one without the other. From what I gather they’ve been friends since they were kids and wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

So I was sitting in the cafeteria nibbling on the last of my cookies when this unbelievably attractive girl walks in followed by a boy. Both the girl and the boy following her have pale skin and dark brown hair. She turns and looks directly at me with a rather odd expression on her face. I can’t tell if it’s anger or pain etched across her features. Honestly if I didn’t know any better I’d say she’s either constipated or on her period based off of that facial expression. She looks like she’s severely uncomfortable. I hope she’s ok.

 

The mysterious girl soon leaves the cafeteria after talking to some blonde. To be honest I don’t know what to think of her. I mean, yes she was undeniably gorgeous and my tiny gay heart is beating a bit faster just thinking about her, but also, she seems off. Like, off as in odd. I can’t put my finger on the reason why, but somehow I know she’s different than most of the students here.

 

Today’s the first day of classes and I can’t wait for my journalism class. But first I’ve got my biology lecture and lab. I took AP Bio in high school but apparently universities outside of the United States don’t give you AP credits.

 

I enter the hall for my biology lecture and who do I see sitting towards the back of the room with her boots propped up on the seat in front of her but none other than the strange girl from the cafeteria.

 

As I walk past her she looks up from her book, “Sup Cutie? This seat’s not taken,” she says pointing to the seat beside her. I look around the lecture hall and see that barely anyone has gotten here yet, I mean not even the professor has showed up yet, so I could literally sit anywhere I want. But then again, if I do that it would be blatantly ignoring this girl’s offer to sit next to her. And all things considered, I really should make some friends beyond the few I made last night if I want to survive the semester.

 

I decide sitting near her couldn’t hurt so I sit down and begin to lay out my class materials, “Hi, I’m Laura,” I say trying to make conversation, “I saw you in the cafeteria last night and you looked kinda upset, are you alright now?”

 

“I’m better now that I’m talking to you Cupcake,” the girl says.

 

“Um, I didn’t catch your name?”

 

“The name’s Carmilla, Carmilla Karnstein.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think


End file.
